


Skin bruised purple

by Welsper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Large Cock, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: She thought she was ready.





	Skin bruised purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).

It was a dark and stormy night. Not that Aythia knew, deep into the Evermoore Dungeons as she was. It was in fact, always dark in here. She had ventured deeper than she had ever dared before, all by herself. She had trained her body and learned new spells, honed her skilled and her equipment and spent serious coin on new armor.

Tonight, the dungeon would yield to her. All of it.

Orc blood dripped down her sword and she stepped over the charred remains of a naga when she finally saw it. Verene’s lair. The bones of past adventurers less prepared than her were strewn about – no, you could almost say the lair was decorated with them. They were arranged in piles and patterns, mocking them even in death. Aythia swore she would give them a proper burial once she had snuffed down the one who did this to them. Tonight, their souls would finally rest.

“Verene! I have come for your crown!”

“You have come to die, pretty one,” a booming voice emerged from the dark. Aythia steeled herself, but still dread overcame her as the dungeon’s dark queen emerged. She was three times as tall and bigger still than Aythia. A woman’s torso on an ant’s body, as beautiful as she was terrifying.

“Just like all the others.”

She might have liked to say that she fought well and valiant, that she stood a chance. That the bards would sing about her and her noble battle against Verene. That she emerged triumphant from the dungeon, the adoration of the kingdom hers as well as the envy of her enemies.

It was not so.

Aythia screamed in frustration as much as pain as Verene pinned her down and she almost felt her bones crack. Even with all her training, she was no match for the queen’s strength. What a fool she had been.

“Make it quick then. I’ll come for you in my next life,” Aythia promised and closed her eyes. The laughter that slowly rose in volume until it was a deafening, shrill cackle made her entire body break out in gooseflesh.

“Oh, but that would take so very, very long… I am quite fond of the one you have right now. I think I shall have my fun with it,” Verene said and licked her lips. She leaned down and Aythia struggled in vain as she ripped her armor and clothing away, both with her human hands and her insect legs. The chill of the deep, cold dungeon and her own fear made Aythia shudder.

“And all of my children too. The ones you didn’t kill.”

Aythia gasped out as broad hands pulled her back. She was dangling above the floor now, groaning at the painful stretch in her shoulders. Eyes in the dark stared at her, hungry and feral as only her long hair was covering her exposed skin. She tried struggling at the rough hands grabbing at her, but it was no use. There was no longer any strength in her to fight this.

“You ended so many of their brothers. I think you should make it up to them,” Verene said and aythia screamed bloody murder as her legs were forced apart and the blunt head of an orc cock was pressed against her slit. It parted quickly under the force and Aythia wished she had more dignity than to wail at that, but she did not. She pressed her lips together, but there was no way to suppress her noises. It was pain at first, whimpers as her body stretched widely around the intrusion. Noises of pain turned into pleasure soon as the orcs kept fucking her, one by one, sometimes two at once, stretching her further than she had ever been before. She came violently, clenching around two of her thick cocks as they filled her with thick, hot semen her body couldn’t contain. It flowed down her thighs, dripping down onto the floor, joining the rest of their release.

When they were done with her, they dropped her to the floor and Aythia thought it might be over now, she could die now and suffer no more of this humiliation. But Verene had other plans. Aythia knew if she could see herself now, there would be a look of absolute horror on her face. She was face with something protruding from Verene’s crotch that was far larger than any of the orcs, even two of them together.

“Please no,” she begged and tried to crawl away. Verene picked her down and pulled her back, dragging her abused breasts over the dirty dungeon floor. If the rest of her guild could see her now… She was no longer the proud white paladin Aythia, she was corrupted and defiled, her flowing hair matted with come and dirt, her cunt overflowing with monster juice. Her once sharp mind hazy from coming so many times with orc cock stuffed inside her.

“But you came all this way just for me. Now see me for what I am, and not for the spoil you thought I would be.”

Aythia cried out in pain as she felt the blunt cockhead press against her. She was so slick and stretched from earlier, but still it was a struggle to take. Her lips parted slowly for it, and Verene pushed inside her inch by inch. Sometimes she drew back and Aythia sobbed as she felt her walls catching on the rough skin. Verene was humming behind her and it was almost… soothing. Calming. What should have been agonizing pain was only a dull burn now.

She whimpered as the large cock forced itself deeper inside of her, stretching her until she didn’t know how her body didn’t break. It felt as if her insides would be pulled out as it slid back only to slam into her even further. When she looked down on herself, she could see her stomach stretch slightly, as it struggled to accommodate the intrusion. But whatever magic had been cast on her, her body yielded to the intrusion.

Aythia was crying and panting when Verene was fully seated inside her, so deep and large that she thought she was going to push out of her throat. Her rhythm was slow, and her strength subdued, but still Aythia was pushed forward with every thrust until the monster was holding her by her bruised hips.

Soon, to Verene’s quiet laughter and pleased noises, Aythia was pushing her hips back against her, welcoming the large cock inside of her with every thrust. They moved together with rising voices and drumming hearts until they reached their climax together. Aythia moaned in pleasure as she felt Verene sweel inside her, overflow her with her sticky seed.

Perhaps a death like this was not so bad.

But Verene pulled her up, into her arms and Aythia sighed contently, resting against the monster’s heaving, soft breasts. She could feel a steady heartbeat under them and the rhythm filled her with a deep calm

“You came to take my head, but I think yI might give you my heart yet… so many came before you, and none of them could take me.”

Aythia leaned into the kiss Verene pressed onto her damp forehead.

“I think I will keep you.”

And so the White Paladin Aythia became the White Bride, seated on Verene’s lap, as they awaited more foolish adventurers.


End file.
